Flammable/explosive gases are serious hazards in nearly every sector of the energy industries, such as methane in coal, oil and gas industries, and ethylene and acetylene in petrochemical industries. These explosive gases have low explosion limits in air, typical between 3-30%, which makes those explosive hazards very easy to form but uneconomical to handle. Energy industries are trillion-dollar industries. Thousands of workers die each year globally in explosion related accidents.